Eight Years, Nine Months
by BendingMaster25
Summary: This is a requested sequel for Eight Years! Hope you like it! Review!


**I had inspiration! I thought of this story after rereading Eight Years. This is a sequel to that story. I thank one reviewer for asking for a sequel. **

**Eight Years, Nine Months**

**Aang's P.O.V.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nine months. Nine months ago I was told I was going to be a father. Today, I can hold our baby. Kya is her name. My baby girl. She has tan skin and dark brown hair. She looks just like her beautiful mother. The only difference is Kya's eyes. Smokey gray, just like me. Katara, her mother, lay in bed resting from previous events. Yes, today, Kya was born.

I got up from my chair in the hospital and walked over to Kya's craddle. I picked her up and craddled her in my arms. I couldn't believe that I have a daughter. A beautiful one, too. I started to think back to when I first found out that Katara was having a baby.

_"We're having a baby! I'm going to be a father!" I ran through the streets of the Southern Water Tribe yelling those words. People clapped and cheered. I heard many things said such as "Gongradulations!" and "Wait to go, Aang!" I ran to the ice palace in the middle of snow covered city. "Cheif Hakoda!" I yelled. Hakoda came running out of one the rooms. "Aang! What is it!? Did something happen!?" "No, but somethings gonna happen! It's only gonna be the biggest thing to happen to me since the fall of Ozai!" I said all in one breath. I started breathing heavy. "Spit it out then!" He said. "Okay......Okay," I said between breaths,"You....are going....to be...a grandfather." I finished with a big toothy smile. Hakoda was shocked. Then he spoke,"Wow! That's great!" He laughed, "You really had me worried there for a minute." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Congrats, Aang." "Thank you, Sir." We laughed together._

Then came Sokka.

_"Hey! What's the comotion about, Aang?" 'Didn't see that coming,' I thought, 'He's gonna figure it out sooner or later.' "Well, Sokka," I started then quickly said, "Kataraisgoingtohaveababy." I braced myself bringing my arms up to cover my face. "What?! Are you serious?!" I brought my arms down to speak. "Now, Sokka, let's stay calm about this." I took a step back. Sokka put his arms in the air. "Don't kill me!" I braced, again. Sokka came at me and pulled me into the air with a gigantic hug. "Ohh this is great! I'm going to be an Uncle!" 'Didn't see that coming either.'_

Great times. Great times. I smiled as the thoughts wen't through my head. I looked down at Kya. Her gray eyes were open and starring at me. "Hey, cutie." She giggled. I brought her up to my face and kissed her forehead. She grabbed my nose with her tiny hand. "Hey," I chuckled, "I need that." She giggled, again.

I placed Kya back down in the craddle as she yawned. "Good night, forever girl." I kissed her nose.

"I thought I was your forever girl?" I heard Katara say behind me. I turned around. She was sitting up in the bed looking at me with a smile on her face. "You are. Let me rephrase what I said," I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, "You are my forever girl and she is my forever daughter." Katara pulled my head down and kissed me on the lips. "That's better." Her hand was on my neck as her lips wavered near mine. We were about to kiss again when I heard a slight whimper, then crying. "Not even a day old and she is already begging for our attention," I said and then walked over and picked Kya up. I carried her over to the bed and placed her in Katara's arms. "I love you," I whispered to Katara. "I love you, too, Aang," she whispered back. I kissed her on the cheek. Kya whimpered, again. "I love you, too," I kissed Kya on the cheek also. "I see a good life ahead of us, Aang." "Me, too."

We sat like that for a few minutes. Then I spoke,

"Do you think our next one can be Aang Jr.? I didn't get the chance with Kya being a girl and all." We both laughed.

Life was definatly going to be different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed my first sequel to anything! If so........REVIEW! (please)**

**Once again thank you to the reviewer who asked for it! Hope it was enough Sokkaness for you!**

**Peace and love! **


End file.
